Lost Mate
by ShellBabe
Summary: After a night of drunken passion, Sesshomaru awakes to find he is alone. Can he find the woman that secretly captured his heart, can he find...his lost mate.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bitter cold night in the month of February. Fresh snow covered the ground making the usual busy town one of great beauty and silence. The silence of the night was broken as a couple made their way down the street laughing and dancing together as the white crystals fell from the sky. Soon the couple came upon a rich hotel and stared at the tall, dark bricked monument with gold trimming, with wonder. Wrapping an arm around his female companion the male started towards the entrance but was stopped by the hesitation of the beauty.

"We should get you home. You're not exactly sober enough to make the best judgment tonight." The blackish brown haired woman with caramel highlights to accent the many styled layers. Hearing a rare laugh come from the tall man who had pressed his forehead against her own, the young female allowed a tiny smile appear on her face. His warm breath warmed her cherry nose that was from the winter winds.

"I am indeed sober enough to know what I want. For tonight the one thing I want is you and me alone in a warm hotel room…undisturbed." His rich baritone voice whispered into her ear causing the petite woman to almost lose her ability to stand.

"I…I don't think that's such a good idea, we barely know each other and tomorrow you and I may regret…" His lips stopped her train of thought before she could analyze it any father. Running his hand down her face being mindful of his sharp talons he smiled lovingly at her making any attempt of leaving forgotten.

"Forget about the future…indulge in what is now…spend tonight with me and see if you are unsatisfied tomorrow." He spoke poetically running his thumb against her bottom lip. He knew he won as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his hand enjoying his touch. Wrapping an arm around the young woman's waist he led her into the elaborately decorated hotel lobby.

The hotel lobby was decorated to the finest accord. The floors were made of the purest marble, and polished so one could see their reflections. There were red running carpets laid along the floor to keep the floor from being scratched and to lead the occupants of the hotel to their destinations. On the left side of the room was a water feature that created a pleasing sound that could be heard within the room. The cherry wood front desk stood in the center of the room in a square shape. Three men and women were stationed ready to help the next customer. Looking from his associates monitor, the manager's eyes widened as he saw the couple walk through the doors. The black haired, brown eyed man who wore a blue dress shirt with black dress pants, and a black sports coat to complete the outfit, rushed to greet the couple who were admiring the beauty of the water feature.

"Mr. Matsuno, how wonderful it is to see you again in our hotel, if there is anything you require please let me know sir." The manager said giving the golden eyed male with a silver mane that fell freely to his waist his best smile. His emotionless eyes fell upon the manager and nodded once before leading the young girl towards two dark rich wooden elevator doors trimmed in gold. The doors automatically opened as the couple stepped into the elevator car and waited till the door shut.

"What level will it be kids?" The elevator operator asked keeping his gaze forward not bothering to look around him.

"Level 40" Was all the man spoke as he gave the operator the specialized key that would take them to the designated level. Placing the key into the slot the elevator soon came alive and lifted the trio towards their destination. Blinking a couple times, the beauty looked around finally coming to her senses, and felt her heart speed up. 'Oh my god what am I doing here...with him of all people. I need to leave, this isn't right...this isn't...' Her thoughts were stopped as the silver haired god leaned down to face and placed a kiss on her neck whispering words that made no sense but some how had a hypnotizing effect on her. Wrapping her arms around his neck the young woman gently sighed into the air once more under the seduced spell. The elevator bell rang twice alerting the couple they were to leave the elevating car. Wrapping a masculine arm around her petite waist, he led her out and to her amazement the elevator's doors opened to the penthouse suite itself. The operator handed the amber eyed man the key and shut the doors and went about his work. Inserting the key into a slot that kept the elevator doors shut and gave him full access to the economies. Looking for his companion he spotted her gazing out the windows with a peaceful smile on her face. Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her to lean against him.

"What takes your interest from me my dear?" He whispered into her ear as he slowly unzipped her jacket.

"I have lived in this city my entire life…until now I never saw its true beauty." As she spoke her voice sounded like a song from a bird; soft, beautiful, one he could listen to all day and night.

"The city has been cleansed this night, the filth, sin, and sadness has been cleaned for this night, showing the true beauty." Turning the beauty to face him he cupped her face, as he gazed into her innocent eyes. The innocence only he would possess. Leading her to where the cold fireplace stood alone and silent, he twirled her around so that she would be wrapped in his arms. Bringing his clawed hand to her bare shoulder he allowed his talons to run down her arm sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body, goose bumps formed upon her bare arms. As his hand reached hers he laced his fingers within her own and raised her hand extending her index finger to push a black button next to the fireplace. A roaring fire appeared immediately warming the room. Turning into his embrace the young woman smiled and rested her head on his chest listening to his slow heartbeat.

"I will return shortly. Do not move. I promise you, this night has only begun." His deep voice held truth and meaning, and there was nothing she could do about it for she was a slave to her passion. He returned to her moments later his arms filled with pillows, and blankets of different types. Arranging a makeshift bed in front of the fire he smiled before grabbing her body quickly and pressing her against his own, causing her to squeak. He then lowered her to the mass of pillows of blankets, where he soon joined her. Pressing his fine lips against hers, the normally cold hearted man who thought himself better than anyone felt a pang of hurt in his ice block of a heart. His hand cupped her right cheeked as his eyes memorized the young woman's features and smiled as she leaned into his hand nuzzling it as if she were a kitten wishing to please its master. Chuckling, the silver haired, golden eyed man sealed the young woman's fate for that night with a breath taking kiss and proceeded to make love to her throughout the night.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Warmth, security, and fulfillment was how the young woman felt as she awoke from her blissful dream. 'That had to be one of the most wonderful dreams I've had in a while.' She thought as she cuddled into the warm muscular body that lay next to her. Sitting quickly into the darkened room causing her bed companion to groan in protest losing his heat source but stayed asleep. 'This can't be happening!' Glancing around she saw through the well decorated imported French windows that the sky was navy blue and that she was not in her tiny pink bedroom that she grew up in. Wrapping a strong arm around her petite waist the silver haired man pulled her back into the makeshift bed tempting her to just cuddle back into his warm body and go back to sleep.

'I slept with the hottest guy in the university, and he probably doesn't even care for me, in the slightest bit.' She thought sadly pulling away from the sleeping form wincing at the dull ach between her legs. Crawling away from her secret love and the bed they shared for one night. She quietly gathered her clothing and dressed. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed a crescent moon glowing faintly in the darkness on her right hip. 'That better not be what I think it is.' Putting her hair into a high sloppy ponytail she looked one last time at the sleeping man who looked innocent and free of care. Smiling sadly she walked over to where he slept, kneeling before him she kissed his cheek. Pulling a small green silk handkerchief from her pocket with the letters embroidered in gold K.H. she placed it into his hand. Whispering to him hoping he may hear it,

"If this is true…then find me I have given you a clue to who I am." Wiping a tear from her cheek she left the suite and prayed she was making the right decision.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

A.N: I've done it again, and couldn't resist staying out of the InuYasha fan fiction community for long. I hope you enjoy this story. I'm hoping it'll be one of my best stories. Of course you the fans need to figure out which brother did Kagome slept with? He will be revealed in the next chapter but I think it will be fun to see who you think it is. Like always I will depart with my same motto. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ShellBabe


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun awoke as it pushed away the blanket of night and melted the previous evening's frozen rain. Stretching its grand wings over the land the sunrise awoke all beings to start a new day of living. A stray sunbeam found its way into the hotel suite chasing away all darkness. As the soft light touched the sleeping prince's sealed eyes, the young lord grumbled in annoyance as his hand looked for the soft body that provided him warmth and the greatest amount of pleasure throughout the previous night. Yet he was only able to caress the softness of a silken feminine handkerchief. Opening his amber eyes he noticed that the woman he had taken to bed was missing and from how faint her scent was she had not been in the room for hours.

'I should be relieved that she isn't here, saves me the hassle of having to tell her she was only a toy.'

'Yet, I can not help but feel a strange attraction towards this mystery woman.' Holding the delicate cloth eye level he inhaled her fading essence trying to remember who the beauty was that owned such a comforting, familiar scent. A pulse of some sort disturbed him from his thoughts as the demon lord's fine lips curved upwards into a sinful smirk as last nights activities returned to him.

'If the wench thinks that she can escape from this Sesshomaru, then I must show her what happens to bitches when they disobey their masters.' Malicious laughter fell as Sesshomaru stood from the makeshift bed and prepared to leave the hotel in search of his new toy and soon to be mate.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Kagome are you positive that you weren't dreaming? Sesshomaru usually sleeps with girls in the backseat of their cars not some pent house suite at the most expensive hotel in all Japan!" Sango and Kagome have been best friends since the sandbox age. Their friendship has lasted through the harsh adolescent years and have always been there for each other emotionally. One could almost even call them sisters. Sango's family are official demon slayers to the country, their occupation includes a decent commission to hunt, trap, and execute demons that have committed serious crimes against both humanity and demons alike. Sango is the age of 19 winters, and wore her long raven black hair to the curve of her lower back. As a sign of rebellion towards her parent's strict rules she dyed plum highlights and violet lowlights and always wore red eye shadow.

After leaving the lavish hotel, Kagome went straight to Sango's bi-level town house in which she shared with her pet fire cat Kirara. The frantic ringing of the doorbell at 6 in the morning was enough to rouse Sango from her deep slumber. Upon opening the door Sango was surprised to find her best friend shivering on her front doorstep looking like a frightened child. Ushering the young woman into her home Sango demanded that she was to take a warm shower to prevent any signs of hypothermia. Once Kagome was out of the shower Sango loaned her a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt to wear. Now the two women were on the living room couch as Sango brushed her sister's long hair and started to braid the wet locks.

"Sango what happened was real. I woke up in Sesshomaru's personal hotel suite, with no clothes on! Dreams don't transport you into a lavish hotel room, nude next to a guy that looks like a god! And next thing I notice is my hip is pulsing and it hurts the farther I'm away from him, would you please look at this mark I'm very nervous about it." Kagome begged fighting any tears that threatened to fall. Grabbing a hair tie from the coffee table Sango fastened her hair into a messy bun as she prepared to see what had her younger sister so upset. Taking a deep breath Kagome pulled the elastic waistband of the pajama pants down far enough to reveal the half-moon wound that was no longer glowing but it had turned a deep shade of purple.

"If my memory is correct it looks like a dog demon mating mark." The demon slayer said with such seriousness knowing that she had to do something before he could track her. Sango thought momentarily knowing the mark was in the process of scaring and that she had to temporarily block the bond between the dog prince and her best friend. Sighing the older girl moved from her couch to a black wooden bookshelf that had been a graduation gift from her younger brother Kohaku after she had gotten out of the slaying academy. Searching through the many books that contained a vast knowledge of demons, Sango finally found the book she was looking for. After reading through a page Sango walked into her kitchen with the book in hand and Kirara running after her thinking food would be served. Kagome heard many cabinets open and shut, a few boxes hitting the floor and a cat-like screech before Sango reappeared carrying a thick white substance in a bowl.

"Lie down and relax this paste will keep him from finding you for a few days, until I speak with father to figure out how to remove this." 'By me doing this I could be killed for, but Kagome is like family to me so the risk is worth it.' Rubbing the paste onto the mating mark Kagome hissed in pain as scar burned in reaction. Watching as a yellow scab instantly formed over the wound Sango nodded smiling at her handy work.

"Keep your distance from Sesshomaru his scent is still on you." Sango said placing the ceramic bowl onto the coffee table. "The scab over the mating mark temporarily blocks the connection between the joined couple." Sitting up Kagome inspected the scab and smiled in relief.

"This may seem like a stupid question but why don't I want Sesshomaru tracking me?" The young woman asked leaning against a decorative black pillow. "In Sesshomaru's mind you belong to him and by you running away from him tells him instinctual that you are rejecting him as a mate, provider, protector and now he will come after you and literally force you to accept him." Sango sighed lifting the agitated fire cat demon onto her lap trying to sooth it by stroking her white fur.

"Sango, he is in my Entrepreneurship class today and if I don't show up that'll seem suspicious since we compete against each other for the better grade." "If I attend he'll instantly smell his scent on me and being absent means I fall behind in my studies which lets him win so there's no way out!" Feeling an added pressure to her belly Kagome opened her chocolate brown eyes to find Kirara swishing her tail and purring happily.

"Kags my beloved sister and dearest friend in the entire universe I have a plan for you today." Grinning happily Sango sat up and crossed her legs in a meditation style. "Show up for class a half hour early to catch the teacher, tell them that there has been a death in the family and you will not be attending class that day and see if you can get the assignment." "That way your presence would be known, you don't fall behind in your studies, and I don't get to see my best friend forced to married some demon because he believes in traditions that have been created way before electricity was even thought of."

"Skipping class is something I prefer not to do unless I'm dead, but with the current circumstances rules are meant to be bent for extreme cases such as this." The two friends spent the rest of the early morning discussing what would need to be done about Kagome's situation before both females curled up on the couch and fell into a light slumber knowing when they awoke there would be much work to do.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

A.N: I haven't written a Sesshomaru/Kagome story in 4 years since I started into the InuYasha community. I've put so much work into this chapter trying to make it flow and sound correct. I'm slowly making the chapters longer like I did with Pleasures of Business. I have to thank my fans who have always been with me for the past 4 years and are still sticking with me and I also have to thank the new fans hopefully you will enjoy my stories. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. JaNe ShellBabe


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout time stories are exchanged, some are remembered for ages to come and become great tales, yet others fade into the past never to be heard, nor thought of again. Buildings hold these precious historical remembrances deep within their walls never to be shared once more. However if one were to listen closely, they would find a wall's history is endless and the stories it would share are the greatest treasure one could ever possess.

Nestled deep within the western forest hidden far from the madness of the busy city, a magnificent fortress made of grey limestone and slate built to withstand any attack of an enemy to the residence. Unlike any of the other traditional Japanese castle's that still stood today, the western lord's palace held a significant influence of the ancient European citadels defense system combined with the regal oriental appearance. The great walls surrounding the vast estate were built to keep any attacker out of the compound, to reinforce the warning the walls gave off a faint aura enough to make anyone shiver.

However the coldness of the palace would end at the gates for the inside of the estate were many plants and wildlife taking away the harsh bitterness of the security measures by replacing it with a feeling of sanctuary. The western compound's beauty is nothing to be compared to the magnificent castle that stood proud into the sky. Inside of the castle seemed to bustling with news that their eldest young lord had returned to speak with the master of the residence. The topic seemed to be of great importance especially when the second youngest lord's presence was requested. No servant with any common sense would dare go near the study that contained possibly three of the strongest men to walk the lands.

Beyond the great oak doors which held ornamental carvings of the families history was the master of the estate's study. It was well decorated in a hunter forest green with crown molding that separated the high pitched ceilings from the room itself, beautifully laid wooden floors with built in cherry wood bookshelves, desk, credenza, and bar. Inside the alluring scent of aged whiskey and expensive cigars screamed masculinity and a trace of power to anyone that entered.

"Are you out of your god damn mind Sesshomaru!?" The younger of the two sons to the master of the estate shouted at his older brother. "Let me get this straight…last night you were at Hiten's party…you actually ended up getting drunk which I still don't understand how that happened…you picked up some random bitch to fuck and ended up at your penthouse suite in which you NEVER let anyone into without five different background checks…during the said activities you ended up putting your mark on her…and now you can't even track her location?!" Looking at his younger brother whom was lounging on the black leather couch which was placed in front of the lord's large cherry wood desk which contained a state-of-the-art laptop, surrounding the elegant machine were many files, folders and binders. Sesshomaru inclined his head enough to confirm his youngest brother's outburst.

"Well bro, you are screwed literally just hope that your inner beast picked a good woman for you to spend eternity with because there are no divorces in this family." Giving his elder brother a sympathetic toothy grin the young prince grabbed the crystal glass filled with a fowl smelling brownish liquid in which he downed the fiery liquid causing him to cough violently. "InuYasha you are such a fool, one could conclude that as a pup you were either dropped on your head multiple times, or you are just a natural born idiot." Before both men could engage in another sibling rivalry they were surprised by the phantom smile of their father.

"Sesshomaru it seems that you have made a mistake." "Are you willing to own up to your responsibilities?" The lord of the manor spoke with his deep baritone voice full of authority yet compassion only one of a parental stature could use as he took a sip from a crystal glass quartered full of aged whisky. Clenching his teeth in aggravation knowing his father was a traditionalist when it came to requests the oldest prince took a deep breath and set his pride aside for that moment. Rising from where he sat the eldest son of the great demon lord bowed before his father in silent request.

"I am sire, today I have come to you with my head bowed in shame that I could not find the said woman and properly offer her a traditional mating ceremony." "I humbly ask you for your assistance in finding the location of my mate." Feeling a large clawed hand upon his head Sesshomaru silently sighed in relief knowing his father accepted to help him.

"Sesshomaru finding your mate shall be simple even without the help of the mating mark." The demon prince moved from where he knelt back to the large leather chair awaiting to hear his father's plan of action.

"As both of you know a mating mark serves for many purposes besides allowing other demons to know a female is no longer available to be courted. The scar that Sesshomaru has left upon the female allows him to feel her inner emotions, and to know how far or close she is in location." Gazing at his two offspring the great demon lord continued to speak as he walked to the dry bar to refresh his drink.

"However Sesshomaru is having difficulties locating his mate through the mark, this tells me one thing…she knows someone that has advance knowledge of demons that could temporary stun the mark giving her a head start in escaping." Walking towards the large bookshelves which contained many books and scrolls the lord of the western lands found what he was looking for immediately. Pulling black leather bound book from one of the shelves he returned to his desk before opening it. The pages seemed to categorize people by their specific occupation, with their name and location.

"Earlier, were you able to track this woman Sesshomaru?" The elder golden eyed demon asked his son as he flipped through the pages hoping to find a clue that would lead him to his new daughter. Meanwhile his eldest son closed his eyes trying to remember any details to his mystery woman.

"When I awoke, the mating mark could be felt pulsing normally." "Just as I was about to locate her everything became muffled." Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by the snort of his younger brother who seemed to be more focused on the polished wooden cathedral ceilings with black lacquered fans rotating in sync.

"Whomever decided to hide her shall be punished severely and…I have a faint idea where your mate went." Glancing over to his oldest whom at the moment was lost to his thoughts.

"Don't you have class today Sesshomaru?" With softened eyes to his child he gave his son the best advice one could give their child at that moment.

"Go Sesshomaru, go to class and then return here I will have the information for you by then. My dear pup your mind needs to be focused on something other than the mystery of the missing mate if not I'm afraid you will go insane until she is found." Sighing to himself Sesshomaru stood and nodded to his father as he turned to leave, catching a glance at his snoring sibling an idea came to his mind as he pulled a permanent scentless marker from his back pocket and quickly wrote something on his brother's forehead before leaving feeling a bit happier. Glancing towards his slumbering son the great lord shook his head wondering how his eldest could be wise beyond his years yet for a split second revert back to the maturity of a pup.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Walking through the busy streets of the city is somewhat a miracle yet enjoyable if the one who is traveling through the crowds isn't in a hurry. Passing so many people and different situations seems to tell a story. Sometimes when a fish monger will have spilt all the fresh fish that was to be his profit and he starts to blame it on his clumsy assistant could be considered comical, yet turning the page to see a lonely child in search of their parents only to turn around and they would be right behind them for a happy ending. If anyone would to pay attention to the raven haired beauty that walked the streets wearing a long black wool coat with a powder green scarf wrapped around her mouth and face by staring at her for a few seconds one would be able to see she had many conflicting events with her story. The snow had ceased to fall from the sky and the sun was fighting its way through the clouds to try and warm. A soft bell from the distance broke the young woman from her deep thoughts to alert her that she had at least a half hour to make it to her classroom in order for her plan to work for her benefit.

Passing by the floral shop her thoughts then turned back to the previous nights encounter with him. Her cheeks were stained a light pink before she slammed into a soft wall causing her to lose her balance and fall into a pile of fresh snow. Looking up she gasped at the wall every thought that had crossed her mind turned into a blank straight line.

Kind amber eyes stared down at the frightened female that ran into him. His sensitive nose picked up the mixture of two scents on her and he knew that he had found the one he was looking for. Bringing his coat's collar up around his neck wondering why he had decided to place his long silver mane into a high pony tail he offered the frightened woman his hand.

"You are a very difficult person to track down little one." His deep baritone voice washed over her in a blanket of comfort as she took his hand. Squeaking as she was pulled quickly from the snow drift once more into the solid body of the man.

"You are still a child yet you are grown and a life altering decision has already been made for you." Wrapping his arms around the trembling petite form trying to shield her from the bitter winds that passed through the city the demon lord knew he must do something to help her. Ushering her into the nearest food vender's shop which happened to be a coffee house the giant form pushed the tiny woman into a chair and gave her a command for her to stay.

Kagome wasn't sure if it was just the cold or being in the presence of one which such a high reputation to being a block of ice. She looked around at her surroundings and was surprisingly comforted by the oranges, reds, and greens and how they meshed together so well. The great demon lord walked back to her and was pleased to see she didn't move from where he placed her and that she was taking in her surroundings.

Placing a large cup in front of the tiny woman that contained a warm chocolaty mixture topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, he also placed a small piece of coffee cake in front her. Taking a seat across from her he watched as she poked the cake suspiciously and took a tiny sip from the beverage before she started to quickly eat the cake as if she hadn't eaten in days. His face remained a look of stoic but if one would look closely his facial muscles were relaxed and his amber eyes were glowing with happiness. Any bystander staring at the two could have sworn it was a father and daughter spending quality time together. Breaking the silence the demon lord spoke softly as if not to scare the petite woman but he needed to speak with her before his son did something that would scar her.

"I have been informed earlier as to what has transpired between both you and Sesshomaru. My eldest child has dishonored himself by making this choice for you and…" The demon lord was cut off in surprise as she held up her empty cup to him silently asking for more of the beverage. Chuckling he took the cup from her tiny hands and went to refill it. Returning back to the table he was surprised that she was still sitting at the table looking out the window at the new flakes that daintily fell from the sky. Placing the drink on the table she merely stared at it before she startled him by revealing her soft, honey voice.

"How is Lord Sesshomaru? I am curious sir as to why the big fuss of what has happened, your son has had relations with many other women in the past, why am I any different?" Picking up the cup from the table she brought the porcelain edge to her soft lips before sipping the contents. Glancing across the table Kagome studied the physical features of the amber eyed silver hair demon comparing the family resemblance between father and son.

"Little one, I can not express the concern my son holds for you at this moment however I am here to watch over you to make sure he does not harm you." "Sesshomaru has taken you as his life mate and is acting upon his instincts." Taking her tiny hand into his own he smiled softly before retrieving a set of forest green mittens from his coat pocket.

"Wear these it is very cold outside…if you need assistance for anything I wish for you to call me and I will help you to the best of my ability, please my dear daughter I urge you to act with extreme caution, let my hardheaded son speak and tell you what he wishes before you make any drastic decisions." Standing the elder demon placed his business card on the table as he walked out into the bitterness. Kagome sat immobilized as she stared at the soft wool mittens before her, the golden crescent moon that was elegantly stitched at the wrist base. The soft chime of the coffee house's clock brought her attention back to the moving world around her. Placing the mittens upon her hands and stuffing the business card into her coat pocket Kagome quickly exited the shop heading towards the university.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Entering the backseat of his Mercedes Benz the western lord looked at the female who was shaking violently trying to put as much space between her and the fierce lord.

"Calm yourself slayer, you have done an exceptional job by bringing me to my new daughter. You perhaps will live to see another day, I have use of your talents." Sango looked over at the demon lord with a worried expression, she knew that by helping Kagome she would be punished for breaking the oath of slayers. She just didn't expect the great lord of the west to be the one to show up at her door.

"Did you know your father and I are good friends my dear?" His tenor voice scared Sango to no end as the car navigated through the busy streets of Tokyo. Shaking her head to his question he flashed his amber eyes over to her tiny form.

"I'm sure your father will enjoy hearing about this tale, and I believe it is only fitting as your clan leader for him to decide your punishment." The young woman was in shock, she could take anything this lord would throw at her, but now, knowing that she would have to sit through another five hour speech about finding a decent man and producing more heirs to the clan would be unbearable!

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

A/N: Another chapter completed from all the reviews that I have received I would say this story is a great success. I promise to update very soon now that I have found time to write more often. My stories are fueled by the reader's reviews whether it is good, bad, or constructive criticism, I always welcome them. Well that is it for now like always I thank all my fans and those that enjoy reading you all are my life line. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. JaNeShellBabe


	4. Chapter 4

The debate of fate and freewill is a never ending battle. From the time of the great Anglo Saxon lord Beowulf to the present scholars who spend their lifetime gathering facts, and furthering their research into a topic that will forever be discussed. However if the need be strong enough both the power of fate and freewill will work together in order to achieve their objectives. For the young woman who was currently rushing through the crowded streets of Tokyo she had no idea that her freewill would soon push her into her fate.

Entering through the Tatsuoka gate Kagome ran against the snow covered stone paved road towards the Asano main gate in the distance she noticed the Tokyo University red bricked clock tower which stood proudly for all to gaze upon. The Takeda building came into view, sighing a breath of relieve she slowed to a walk knowing she would have plenty of time before class started and would be able to avoid the bane of her issues.

Running long fingers through her loose blackish brown hair noticing soon she would either have to dye her hair or renew the caramel highlights. The moment's distraction felt nice to the beauty as she continued to walk however it did her no good when she bumped into another that was lost to his thoughts. Losing her balance due to the unbalanced pavement Kagome braced herself for the impact that never happened. Looking to her savior the coco eyed beauty's blood ran cold as she stared into the golden eyes of the one she was trying to escape from.

"Try to be more careful Higurashi this Sesshomaru will not always be around to catch you when you fall." His deep baritone voice which always commanded respect and pride now sounded tired and worthless. Even his once beautiful amber eyes held a shadow of fatigue as he helped her to regain her balance. 'What is up with this guy, Sango said he would be able to detect me if I came near him and yet he's treating me normal?' Straightening his attire the demon dog looked at the tiny woman who stood before him. Her scent was enjoyable, he learned when he met her that her scent would chance as her moods did, this is why he would constantly engage in a conversation with her to try and discover which new scent would, she produce.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi was a mystery to him, one that he enjoyed solving. Unfortunately he was mated now to some mystery female, the time for toying with other women was over. His present commitment was to find the unknown woman, court her and pray that she wasn't some mindless bimbo that his beast thought fit to join with for all eternity.

"Thank you Matsuno for your help, it was truly appreciated, however I must be off to class now have a nice day and thanks again." Kagome said quickly giving him a respectful bow as she entered the building in search of her classroom leaving a stun Sesshomaru. Normally the two would banter for a moment's time yet today she seemed to be in a hurry to get away from his person. Shoving his hands in his pockets for the first time in a century Sesshomaru was perplexed by a human female. Feeling the softness of a fabric he removed his hands from the lined pockets and saw it the silk green handkerchief his only clue to his lost mate. Noticing the fine golden embroidery it all made sense that very moment to whom his mate was. The previous nights activities came flooding back to his memory as a realization occurred that his primitive self planned it unconsciously.

Walking into the red bricked building Sesshomaru contemplated what he would say to his new mate, how he would get her to accept his courtship and become his. If she refused he could always chain her to his bed so she could never leave him. That thought alone caused him to give a rare toothy grin as the object of his desire came into view, it seemed that she was leaving the classroom with today's work in hand.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru wishes a word with you if you will?" His rich voice called out to the young woman softly startling her enough to drop their course materials for the day. Knowing this would not be easy he took great strides towards the frantic female and kneeled to help gather her belongings. As she reached to grab her last notebook Sesshomaru covered her petite hand with his much larger hand.

"You should be more careful Kagome one day you may forget something important." He spoke softly to the shaking female before pulling her into a deep embrace. Nuzzling his nose into her raven locks her scent lulled his once raging beast into a dormant sleep. The building stress of the day's events had finally caught up to Kagome as her ridged body became limp in Sesshomaru's arms into a deep slumber. Sesshomaru peered upon the dainty form of the slumbering woman.

Lifting her feather like form the great prince of the west walked the hallway carrying his newly found mate away from where they had first met.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Darkness was all that she felt, all that she saw cold, unwavering, drowning. Just as she thought that she was to be swallowed alive warmth flowed through the darkness and wrapped itself around her pushing away what was empty and allowing light to fill. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself pressed against a navy blue silky substance upon further evaluation she found that she was laying against someone's night shirt. The owner of said shirt's breathes were even as he held her to him. Kagome knew immediately who held her, the silver hair was a dead give away however she did not feel the need to push away. However her bladder had other plans, as she moved to escape his grasp only to have his arms tightened around her petite form to stop any plans of escape.

"You shall not escape me again my lost mate." His voice soft from slumber spoke to her causing her to stop any movements. Raising her head to the one that had the vice grip upon her body she was shocked to see the same expression as the one he gave her the night before. Warm, soft, alluring, the beauty almost lost all rational thought until her physical need brought her back to the real world.

Gazing around the room Kagome was shocked as she brushed her caramel highlighted layers away from her face with her hand. She had thought the almighty Sesshomaru's chambers would be huge and grand but his room looked like someone with little to no money save on some of the expensive furniture. The walls were a plain almond color. There were two windows that let in the night's darkness but showed off the impressive landscaping. From what she could tell they were in the countryside and far from the city. Almost hidden was a tiny glass door framed in a black lacquer wood which led out to a balcony. 'Ok that's not something any normal person would have.' The beauty realized for the first time that she was not lying on a traditional western bed but a palate. A black and grey duvet covered the heavy down bedding keeping the young woman warm against the winter's harsh coldness. The room's wooden floors were polished to perfection bringing out the beauty of the blonde oak. The only furniture Kagome could make out through the blinding darkness was a low sitting table with various colored sitting pillows that were scattered about.

"I have to pee." She said softly moving from his slackened arms in search of the latrine. Pushing himself into a sitting position he watched her movements like a hawk would its pray. A rare smile etched itself onto his porcelain face as his sun-kissed eyes traced the beauty's tempting curves. The dog demon prince knew they had much to say before they could be physical, not that it stopped them the previous night…but no relationship was perfect. His thoughts were disturbed as his vixen appeared back into his view walking towards him and their bed. 'Their bed', he liked how that sounded in his mind, they would be considered a very young couple in both demon and human societies, but what the hell he had a new intelligent, beautiful mate who wasn't trying to murder him…right now.

"What takes your interest from me my good sir?" The doe eyed beauty mocked him as she climbed under the warm bedding. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he swiftly pulled her tiny body to lean against his own noticing how her body stiffened but soon relaxed after a few moments.

"We, have much to speak about my wandering vixen." Looking down at the woman-child curled against him playing with a lock of his silver hair.

"Why are you comparing me to a female fox, Mr. Puppy?" Giving her best imitation of a puppy that was just kicked. Something about this woman brought out the gentler side of him, the side that he hid from the world in a protective concrete vault. Rolling his eyes he flicked her nose breaking the puppy eyed look.

"When dealing with a dog demon it is useless trying to unleash your pathetic excuse of a pup's look for we are immune to them by instinct." Pressing his forehead against her own he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are my beautiful vixen Kagome." Rolling her eyes she tried to push against him but he held her firm. "Cleaver, mysterious, great at disappearing and staying hidden until you want yourself to be found, yet you allow yourself to be caught by the hound, something I shall never understand about you…something that will be discovered throughout time." Taking a hold of her left hand he stared at her vacant ring finger.

"That is something this Sesshomaru shall rectify at his most convenient opportunity." To say he was shocked when his vixen shoved his person out of their palate was an understatement of when he saw fire burning in his mate's eyes.

"How dare you think I would marry you, you pompous asshole!" "Did you even think of asking me if I wanted to marry you?!" Screamed the fuming woman as she reached for the nearest object which was Sesshomaru's feather filled pillow and chucked it at the stunned dog demon that was lying on the wooden floor.

"Is that your way of shutting me up Sesshomaru, is to buy me a ring that symbolizes that I took a tumble between the sheets with you, GO TO HELL!" Kagome leaped from the bed and headed towards the door only to be stopped when an arm wrapped around her waist, spinning around the beauty balled her fist and nailed Sesshomaru into his chiseled jaw. No one had ever hit him and ever lived or was badly maimed and here he held his angry mate who looked ready to kill. Inhaling slowly he calmed his raging beast, as angry as he should have been at that moment he couldn't have been prouder for her feistiness; at least she wasn't a boring mate.

"Before you go around hitting other people learn how to make a proper fist, your thumb is never to be tucked into your fist you could end up breaking it." "Another thing I don't give my conquests jewelry, I throw them to the curb and never look upon them again, Kagome, I was talking about getting you my new mate an engagement ring…that's one of the things human males do when they want to wed their chosen female is give them an expensive ring…correct?" Seeing his puzzled face Kagome laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. The tender moment was broken as her stomach rumbled loudly declaring that it wished for food.

Entwining his fingers within her own the demon prince led his new princess out of their room and down the halls towards the kitchen. The couple that was so fairly new to each other yet fit each other as a glove would a hand. As the couple reached the darkened Italian designer style kitchen the young woman stopped him and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"So is this where we live happily ever after?" She softly asked as he placed both of his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. Just as the two were to share a passionate kiss the fan lights above flickered to life shocking the couple as the oldest Matsuno stepped into the kitchen chuckling.

"No my dear daughter, this is where you two live." Taking a hold of each of their hands he looked at them with his aged amber eyes that had seen their fair share of life.

"There is no such thing as a happily ever after my children, as happy as I was with my mate, your mother Sesshomaru there were times when we hated each other. Yet it was the good times that got us through the tough times and after she passed onto the next life it was the times that we fought I remember fondly because it brought us closer together." Releasing their hands and headed towards the doorway. He looked at the couple and smiled before retiring for the night. Pulling the young woman close to him Sesshomaru buried his nose into her silky hair taking in her scent. Pressing her hands against his chest she was only able to separate them so that she could look into his eyes.

"There are some conditions you know." "First off I'm not in love with you Sesshomaru, that will take time; second I refuse to marry you until my education is completed if anything that is the most important thing for me at this moment; and third we are not engaged as of yet, I want to at least go on a few dates with you before I decide to dedicate my entire life to you." Looking completely dumbfounded all the great prince could do was nod to the tiny female's wishes. He knew that in the end they would be together all they had was time.

Smiling down at the young woman he placed a tender kiss upon her brow before the two rummaged through the pantry looking for something suitable to be called dinner. Squealing in delight Kagome broke free of her mate before handing the confused demon prince four eggs, imported shredded cheese from America, a half stick of butter, and a loaf of fresh bread that the housekeeper had made earlier that day. Staring at the chosen ingredients, the great demon Sesshomaru, who five hundred years earlier had successfully ended forty-seven civil wars throughout three continents and never once faced defeat, had been confused by a tiny human woman. Seeing his perplexed expression Kagome giggled and took the ingredients from him so she could prepare a quick meal.

Sitting at the center island Sesshomaru watched the beauty gracefully move about the kitchen preparing food without fault and with such precision. Smiling at her completion Kagome placed a cream colored china plate before him. Looking down he saw two toasted slices of bread with a chicken egg that looked to be cooked sunny side up in the middle. Never seeing an odd meal portion such as this, he raised a thin silver eyebrow to his grinning princess.

"What is this that you have created vixen?" He softly asked knowing to tread gently with the subject of a female's cooking. Giggling pretty towards the confused dog demon, the young beauty held the concoction to his mouth with a hopefully look in her doe brown eyes, that he would trust her cooking. Inwardly sighing the demon prince took a bite hoping to please her; after chewing for a moment's time, his sun kissed eyes widened at the impeccable taste of something so simple. Looking down to his little female he noticed the nervous look on her face. 'How odd, she wishes for my approval on something so minor.' He thought before wrapping his left muscular arm around her tiny waist pulling her close to him.

"You have prepared a delicious midnight snack for this Sesshomaru my dear mate, what do you call it?" The male asked while taking another bite, noticing Kagome's aura grow with her happiness. "I believe the British call it 'Egg in a Basket' it's known as a breakfast dish." She smartly replied before she too joined in the devouring of the snack. Nodding his head the meal was held in silence as the couple enjoyed each other's presence.

After the meal was through the demon lord took the female's tiny hand within his large one and led his mate back to their room. Upon entering the couple felt a rush of cold air flee from the room causing Kagome to shiver against her demon mate. Wrapping his arms around her shaking form Sesshomaru quickly moved them to lay under the heavy covers of their oversized palate, hoping their body heat would soon take away the chill of the night. Soon the young woman's shivering ceased as she molded her body to fit perfectly against her mates perfectly chiseled body.

Listening to her soft breaths become deeper as she fell into a soft slumber within his arms. The demon lord stared at the night sky where the many stars from far away galaxies twinkled in contrast against the blackness. Burying his nose into the crown of Kagome's head, the demon prince inhaled his new mate's scent which was interlaced with his own; he was glad that damned 'block' the slayer placed upon his soon to be wife was finally gone. Now they could finally live together, hopefully happily, perhaps even peacefully, but his father was indeed correct they would live.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

A/N: This chapter took so long I had to rewrite it so many times and then I wasn't happy about how short it was so I had to enlarge it; basically this chapter took close to seven months to write properly. The facts about Tokyo University are correct. I had to do so much research on the school itself. This isn't the last chapter close though, who knows what's it store for our couple. I may just throw in a plot twist to make the story longer, or I'll just write an epilog. Right now all is well between our characters but will it stay like that? Good news is I'm taking an English class this semester that way I can improve my writing skills. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ShellBabe


End file.
